<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spooky Carnival by AprilLilypegasi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150432">Spooky Carnival</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi'>AprilLilypegasi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Oneshots [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Carnival, M/M, Nightmare Before Christmas References, Sanders Sides Spooky Month 2018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:21:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ooh, let’s go play that!” Patton grabs Logan’s hand and runs off to a carnival game nearby.</p><p>“We’re leaving Roman and Virgil behind,” Logan shouts, struggling to be heard over the din of the carnival goers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Oneshots [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spooky Carnival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I didn't quite follow the prompt - since this isn't so much a 'haunted carnival' as it is a Halloween carnival but close enough, right? This was originally posted on October 19th, 2018 - hope you enjoy! :3</p><p>Warnings: None<br/>Prompt #20 - Haunted Carnival</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ooh, let’s go play that!” Patton grabs Logan’s hand and runs off to a carnival game nearby.</p><p>“We’re leaving Roman and Virgil behind,” Logan shouts, struggling to be heard over the din of the carnival goers.</p><p>“Eh, it’ll be fine! They’re too busy looking at the decorations anyway and I saw something I know Virge would love!” Patton says back and Logan mentally shrugs, following his boyfriend over to the game.</p><p>When they arrive, Logan nods slightly when he sees that the larger prizes for this are all based around the Nightmare Before Christmas. “Ah. I see.” Logan says and Patton turns to smile at him before paying to play the game.</p><p>Logan shrugs and pays as well, deciding he might as well. If they both win, they’ll have double the prizes and their boyfriends are sure to be happy about that.</p><p>While Logan and Patton play the game, Roman and Virgil are walking hand in hand throughout the carnival, remarking on how well-designed the place is.</p><p>“I still can’t believe that they based an entire section of the set to the Nightmare Before Christmas! And they did such a good job with it, too!” Roman remarks, squeezing Virgil’s hand and grinning at him.</p><p>“Yeah, they did.” Virgil rests his head on Roman’s shoulder before realizing that Logan and Patton are no longer with them. “…Where did Logan and Patton go?” Virgil asks, trying to keep a hold on his worries, rationalizing that they must be safe, despite his anxiety convincing him otherwise.</p><p>“Hmm?” Roman asks before he registers the question and scans the nearby area. When he doesn’t find them, he looks a little farther away, smiling when he sees them both playing a carnival game. “They found a game to play.”</p><p>Virgil relaxes at that and they continue to walk around the ‘town,’ occasionally stopping and interacting with the actors who are all dressed up as the residents of Halloween Town.</p><p>“Yes!” Patton cheers when he finally wins the game, several tries later. “I want that one.” Patton points to a Jack Skellington plush, smiling and holding it to his chest. “Virgil’s gonna love this!”</p><p>Logan smiles at him before taking one more go, having observed what Patton did to win the game and replicating it to the best of his ability. This lands him a win and he chooses a Sally plush to complement the one Patton got.</p><p>“Come on, let’s go find our boys.” Patton says, “They’ll love these.” Patton scans the crowd, brightening when he spots Roman and Virgil in the distance. He grabs Logan’s hand again and gently leads him through the crowd to their boyfriends.</p><p>“Virgil! Roman! We got you something!” Patton calls out to them, succeeding in making them turn around. Virgil tilts his head until he sees the plush resting in Patton’s arms, a grin spreading across his face.</p><p>“For you!” Patton thrusts the plush into Virgil’s arms when they’re close enough, Virgil clutching the toy close to his chest, a soft smile on his face.</p><p>“Thanks, Pat.” Virgil says, leaning close and pecking Patton on the cheek. Patton giggles and turns to watch Logan hand his to Roman.</p><p>Roman grins as he takes the Sally plush and brings Logan in for a kiss, nuzzling his nose against Logan’s when he pulls away. “Thank you so much, starlight,” Roman says, smiling at the faint blush on Logan’s face.</p><p>Patton giggles at how cute they are before his stomach grumbles, causing him to giggle a bit louder. “I’m hungry.”</p><p>“Well, then. We must go find something for you to eat!” Roman announces, grinning when Patton giggles again.</p><p>“There was a food stand not too far back,” Virgil says and Roman nods, the four of them heading to the food stand and getting something to eat. They find a seating area and sit as close to each other as they possibly can, claiming it’s to save room for the other carnival-goers. But it’s mainly because they want to be that close.</p><p>The rest of the carnival is much the same, with Roman and Virgil returning the favor and winning their boyfriends a plush of their own. After they’ve exhausted the carnival’s games and rides, they head home and watch a Halloween movie, curled up and comfy on the couch, tired and content after their day out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>